clarity
by Isa Marie8
Summary: "you are my wife no one is going to touch you, but me do you hear me, you are mine Isabella" he is a prince from the other kingdom, as long as she can remember his kind and him are her enemies but now she has to pay for her brother happiness and marry her enemy
1. Chapter 1

**Hi clarity is my first story on fanfiction **

**English is not my mother tongue so there can be some mistakes but I am doing my best and sometimes I don't notice when I re-read the chapter I am sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns twilight **

My own piece of heaven, I thought as I sat staring at my small meadow hidden in the woods behind our mansion I found it when I was five years old with my older brother jasper.

"Here you are, I knew I would find you here "jasper said as he sat beside me

"Where else would I be, this meadow became a piece of me"

"Happy birth day" he said as he gave me a small box with a beautiful ribbon on it.

"Jasper you know that I don't like presents" I told him

"it's not every day my little sister turn eighteen ,open it, then tell me what you think " he said with a strange emotion on his face untying the beautiful ribbon as I opened the box a stunning necklace with blue fairy in the middle

"Jasper...its amazing thank you" I gasped

"Glad you like it" he said with a grin "I just wanted to give you something to always remember me with" he told me with the same strange emotion crossing his face.

"why would I need to have a reminder of you, even when Eleazar and I get married you will always get to see me , you are not going to get a rid of me this easily" I told him with a laugh but I stopped immediately when I saw the expression on his face.

"Jasper what Is it, what are you not telling me" I asked him with alarm "I...I fell in love Bella" he said with a grin I stared at him

"Really do I know her, who is she"

"No, you don't know her" jasper said with uneasiness

"Jasper is she one of the commoners" I asked

"No"

"Then who, you are getting me worried now who is your mysterious girl"

"She is a princess"

"But King Liam don't have any daughters" I said with confusion

"She is a princess in the frozen kingdom, Princess Alice "he said with a rash.

"WHAT, you mean to tell me you fell in love with a cold one jasper" never in my whole life did I expected to hear the answer that left his mouth

"Yes" he said a cold one my brother sweet kind jasper in love with a cold one. Maybe I should start at the begging. In my universe there are two forces ruling, the frozen kingdom and the fairy kingdom. The people from the frozen kingdom or as we fairies call them the cold ones are cruel, merciless, immortal creatures. I haven't met any of them, but from what I heard they are very beautiful, powerful and the most important thing about them they are the most dangerous thing to the fairies. the two kingdoms lived in peace for a long while until three years ago when a group of the cold ones began kidnapping fairies .we fairies aren't weak in comparison of the cold ones, they only can hurt us if they attack us by surprise each fairy have a special talent in a unique way for example jasper have the talent knowing what the emotions of others are his talent is special because he not only feel them but can change them as well , as for me I have a mental and physical shield to protect myself and others I care about what make us more unique is our blood can heal any serious injury , give a life to dead plants also it gives an unlimited strength to the cold ones ,so they began kidnapping us and drain the blood of those poor fairies bodies from what heard they eat only food like us but our blood appeal to them in a strange way of course we couldn't let them go away with that so some fairies with ability to make fire out of thin air went and took their revenge , to avoid war king Liam the ruler of our kingdom and king Carlisle the ruler of theirs agreed to sign a treaty, since king Liam only son and my intended prince Eleazar was sick with a rare disease back then he couldn't accompany his father so my father duke Charlie the kings right hand and the most trusted man in the kingdom accompanied him with my brother lord jasper, back to the present I stared at jasper with wide eyes

"Please, please jasper tell me that you are kidding" I begged him

"No Bella you please try to understand me" his eyes pleading with me to do so

"You are serious" I whisper

"Yes"

"do you even understand what does that means" the most important point in the treaty is that no fairy is allowed to cross the line to the frozen kingdom and no cold one cross the line to our kingdom if anyone dare to break that point his punishment will be death.

"Tell me make me understand" I finally said to him

"thank you, it really means a lot to me that you are willing to listen, well i first saw her when I went a long with father and king Liam, after the treaty had been signed they invited us a celebration in honor of the treaty ,that was when I saw her pale skin, black short hair, blue eyes then she introduced herself "hi my name is princess Alice and you lord jasper kept me waiting long enough" later she explained that she has a gift of seeing the future and she saw me coming for her, we had been meeting in secret for two years now and we decided to run away together, Bella you have to understand I love her and we can't keep meeting like that"

"But if they catch you they will kill you both, you can't just disappears, where will you go"

"Don't worry about me I will go to a safe place, I can't tell where because it's safer for you"

"I will miss you so much" I said with tears running down my face

"come here give me a hug I will miss you too ,I will try to connect you when the things calm down, now dry your tears no girl should cry on her birthday, i love you little sis so much and I know Eleazar will take a good care of you, come now we better go and prepare our self to your party" and he took my hand to leave, as much as I disagree with jasper on this I can't do anything but hope that no harm will come his way little did I know that the harm will be in my way not jasper's .

**So what do you think? Please let me know, should I continue this story ? **

**Don't forget to R&R **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone first thing I want to thank everyone who took the time to read or review this story your reviews what encouraged me to continue so thank you.**

Chapter 2

BPOV

I can't believe it how could he, I thought

I had been sitting beside my window since coming back from the meadow with jasper earlier today; I went immediately to my room and hadn't left it once. it suddenly hit me that I don't know my brother as well as I thought I do, me and jasper always had been close so When he told me, they had been meeting for two years and I didn't even once noticed anything. He is in love with a cold one

A cold one I shivered at the mere thought

No matter what jasper said about how lovely or kind with a big heart she is, princess Alice still one of them our enemies. I'm feeling so many emotions at the moment I can't help but worry about him and what's going to happen when everybody finds out, there are countless questions spinning in my mind, will they be able to run away? What will that mean to the two kingdoms? A war?

"Are you alright, my lady?" Lucy my maid asked, startling me

"Yes I'm fine" I said with a weak smile, she didn't look Convinced but didn't push for more.

"which gown do you want to wear this evening, my lady" she asked, this evening, my parents are throwing me a party for my birthday, every Noble fairy in the kingdom will be present, as much as I hate to be the center of attention I can't say no to my mother when she looked so happy and excited about the party so I went along with it.

"I want to wear the blue one" I told her, Lucy helped me dress, when I looked at myself in the mirror, I instantly knew why Lucy asked if I was fine my wings were visible, fairies wings come out only in two cases; they appear when we want to fly or when we are being emotional, especially when we are upset, I think jasper news affected me more than I thought it did. I was so occupied in my thoughts that I didn't hear my mother enter the room.

"oh you are so beautiful, you had grown up so fast" my mother duchess Renee, wife of duke Charlie swan and mother of my brother and I. she has always been a wonderful mother to me and jasper, her personality is so bright and refreshing, people always tell me that I got her unique beauty.

"Oh my darling, you must be so nervous about the party for your wings to appear"

"Yeah, it must be that I will calm down in a minute" then she gave me one of her motherly hugs I inhaled her scent and It instantly calmed me down

. "What a pretty necklace, is it new" she said

"Yes its jasper present for my birthday"

"Well he does have a taste that boy of mine "she said with a pride

I Wondered then if her words about his Sophisticated taste and her pride in him, what will she say when she learns of his plans

"come on lets join our guests we shouldn't make them wait much longer" linking my arm with hers we went down stairs to the ball room, entering the room I had to blink several times to focus on the Scene before me it seems that they had invited every noble fairy in the kingdom

"Mother what all of that' "

"Isabella this event is really important, you became eighteen years old beside tonight we are announcing your engagement to prince Eleazar"

"WHAT, why I didn't know about that"

"Honey, it's about time we share our good news besides tonight seems an appropriate time, your father thinks that its better this way, now smile and enjoy your evening I see a certain prince coming our way"

"Good evening ladies, Duchess Renee" prince Eleazar said as he kissed my mother hand

"My prince, I hope you enjoy yourself this evening now if you excuse me i have to greet the guests" she said as she moved away from us.

"My lady happy birthday, you look very beautiful tonight" he said with that grin of his that made every female in his presence melt.

"my prince thank you" I greeted him with a bow, then we both laughed, Eleazar is three years older than me from the day I was born no one can separate us we did everything together the bond we share is very unique, we tell each other every little thing he hides nothing from me and I do the same which makes me feel so guilty now but I can't tell anyone about jasper for my brother safety. when I was sixteen the king and my father decided that when I become eighteen they are going to make us marry at first the idea was very strange, I mean he is my best friend but later we had warmed up to the thought. What between us isn't a passionate love we do care about each other I deeply believe we are going to make this marriage work.

"Where were you this morning bells I came to see you, but you weren't there''

"I was in the meadow with jasper, why did you come"

"I wanted to give you your birthday present"

"Oh, Eleazar you don't have to"

"I know but I wanted to, you aren't going to stop me from spoiling my girl, are you?"

"NO, I wouldn't dare, what did you get me?"

"Here you go" he give me a small box when I open it I saw a stunning bracelet

"It's so beautiful thank you" I told him

"Glad you like it let me put it on"

"Isabella my dear happy birthday" Queen Tia said as she hugged me

"My Queen thank you"

"Come lets go cut the cake" that's how I spent the following hour greeting the guests, cutting the cake and I danced with every male guest in the ball room.

"Sister will you allow me this dance" jasper asked me

"I will' then we were dancing

"When are you going to leave?"

"Bells it's your night let's not ruin it with this talk" before I can response Eleazar interrupted us

"Jasper I need to have a word with Bella before the announcement if you don't mind''

I went with Eleazar as he lead us to the porch then he turned around bent down on one knee holding one of my hands and with the other he held a small box inside there is a stunning ring with a green gem in the middle

"Bella I had been thinking about this moment since two years ago and the speech I prepared slipped now of my mind completely but now as I look at your eyes I know I want one thing from this life is for you to be by my side as long as we shall live, Isabella Marie swan will you give me this great honor by marrying me"

Looking at his hopeful blue eyes I can only say one thing

''yes" I whispered slipping the ring on my finger while smiling then he gave me a crashing hug

"Thank you so much" he said

Eleazar held my hand and began walking toward the party to share our news with the kingdom, I can't ignore the feeling that something big is coming our way and I prayed then for the strength to face it because my Sense never failed me before**. **

**Don't forget to R&R the real action will be in the next chapter**

**Please let me know what you think of this chapter **


End file.
